


Group Escapades of Jose

by Lumber_Joe_Jim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumber_Joe_Jim/pseuds/Lumber_Joe_Jim
Summary: Having roommates is hard. Having roommates who all seem to be ‘involved’ is even harder. Especially when Jose wants to be involved with them too. If only his body was as desirable as theirs. Though his roommates don’t seem to mind.
Kudos: 2





	Group Escapades of Jose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey all, I’ve always wanted to post my original works but never had the courage. Hopefully someone finds some enjoyment out of this.

Poker was no one's strong point in that room. A fact Jose could not be happier with. They were all equal in skill and some sheets to the wind, his own drink of choice having lost the taste of alcohol bitter an hour before. Jose looked at his cards and grimaced, not at the hand, he had a pair of aces and the house card made him a three of a kind with a pair of nines. In that department he was fine. But they were playing for cloth, and his good friends who had suggested and agreed to the game all looked amazing in various states of undress. Jose had the most clothes on at that point, only losing his outer shirt and socks. But everyone else had few articles left. Like Sarah who only had her bra and panties left and Mike who sat next to her with only briefs. He, like Jose, sported a rising erection but his had only a thin layer of fabric to contend with, leaving nothing to the imagination. Laura too had little on, just a shirt and boxers on, having shed her bra earlier in a joking play before the game continued on. Jose had assumed their game would finish by then, with each too embarrassed to go further, how he currently felt. But no one said anything regarding the flimsy covering each had or alluding to ending the game in favor of a more tame activity. 

Brent, to Jose's side with only his top half exposed drew the last card to the table's pile, acting as this round's dealer. All but Mike and Jose folded.

"You up to betting anything?" Sarah asked Mike who had a bright grin on his face directed at Jose. 

"Are you kidding?" Brent said. "He has no more clothes to bet. He's practically naked." Jose didn't need the reminder and adjusted himself as discreetly as possible. Lauren laughed and leaned into Jose's shoulders. She and Brent surrounded Jose with Mike and Sarah across the trio behind the coffee table holding their cards. 

"He has something up his sleeve." Sarah said knowingly. Mike's smile grew. 

"Oh jeez, do we want to know what he's up to?" Brent asked Jose adding his own weight to Jose's side. The combined warmth of Brent and Lauren had Jose's member pulsing in his jeans. He prayed to whatever would listen the others would not freak out.   
"Tell you what," Mike said folding his arms across his chest, highlighting his shoulders and arms. "I'll show you what I've got if you win." Sarah smirked and put her arm on the coffee table to lean on, giving them three across from her clear view of her breast as the bra strap fell away. Lauren licked her lips and Brent moaned softly, the sound of both shooting straight to Jose's crotch. His breathing quickened. Brent nudged Jose softly who jolted as if he'd been punched, Brent motioned to Mike when Jose's dark brown eyes met Brent's green ones. 

"Oh," Jose said remembering the bet. "And-" he had to swallow to gather enough spit to not choke, "-and if I lose? What would the, uh. What'll happen then?" He wanted to sink into the floor. His skin was too tight, his clothes too constricting and his friends too attractive and important for him to mess this up. It was just a game. They were teasing him. But God, the warm bodies pressed against his sides, and the warm stare of light brown eyes above a hard muscled body had his heart beating and his cock hard. 

"If I win," Mike said, "and you lose,"

"Yeah that's what winning would mean Mikey," Sarah said. Mike just nudged her with his leg, leaving the apex of his thighs free to be ogled as he was sitting to the side of the coffee table, on the floor like the rest of them. Jose and the room could see the hair of the ginger's legs thicken and darken the closer they got to Mike's groin. Jose shot his gaze up to Mike who could not look more smug if he tried. 

"If I win Jose," his tongue rolled along his name sending chills down his spine. "Then you have to strip completely for us." Jose's blood ran cold as a hot ball of anxiety ran through his chest. He was the chubby one of the group. Always had been, and while he had recently gained a little muscle thanks to workouts with Brent and Lauren, he wasn't sure the room would want to see him. 

Lauren saw his face fold and moved her arm around him as worry grew on Mike and Sarah's face across from them. "You alright?" Lauren asked.

"You don't have to do something that makes you uncomfortable," Sarah added as Brent nodded beside Jose. "Besides," she added, "There's no way Mike's won this hand. He's shit at this." Laughter bubbled along the group as Mike turned grumpily to the woman beside him. 

'I'm not that bad,' his face seemed to say. But he was. 

Jose felt marginally better. "Alright. Sounds like a fair bet." He said and Mike beamed at him. 

"Then let's get this game finished." Mike said. Jose felt that one way or another the end of this hand would end the game. 

"Alright guys, show your cards," Brent said. They did just that and Jose felt his heart leap into his throat. He looked at Mike's cards. Jose's three of a kind and two pair stood in stark contrast to Mike's single pair of threes. Mike groaned but the others laughed and Jose was hugged tightly by Lauren and Brent. 

"You won!" Sarah exclaimed. "Now we all get to see what Mike was hiding." She had a smirk that had been there the past hour, as soon as the man next to her had been whittled down to his tighty whities,or tighty blues as the case was.

"Don't give it away." Mike said as he pushed himself off the floor to stand in the space between the kitchen and living room. Standing and gravity did not hide Mike's erection any more than sitting had. Jose knew his eyes weren't the only ones captivated. Jose heard Brent whisper 'here we go,' as Mike reached for the band of his briefs. Then with a wink to Jose's direction he pulled them straight down and kicked them to a forgotten corner of the room. Not even Brent, neat freak that he was, could say something about Mike throwing clothes around in their apartment. The room was silent save breathing that collectively grew heavy. Mike was hard, very hard with his usually pale dick red and slick with a dark blue ring holding tight to base and balls. That was the other article of 'clothing'. That was the trick up his sleeve. Jose didn't know what to say. 

"Holy shit!" Lauren had no such trouble speaking. "That's hot." Mike preened under the compliment. 

"Do that trick," Sarah said and to the room's amazement Mike's dick started twitching and swinging around as he moved his pelvic floor muscles. Brent moaned again and Jose jostled back. He could see where this was going, saw Brent palming his own erection through his jeans while Lauren squirmed against the carpet she sat on. Jose was no fool. He knew his friends and roommates fooled around occasionally. They hadn't outright told him, but he figured that was to save his feelings. They were all attractive, all sporting a six packs and defined muscle but Brent and himself. Brent was all solid body and muscle on a six foot frame. Jose was the odd one out. The only one not pursuing a career for athletes and it showed. He would head out, let them do what they wanted and then come back to their shared home in the wee hours of the morning. 

With this going through his mind he didn't notice his friends sharing worried looks until Lauren grabbed his hand that was tightly balled. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jose said. "I'm fine with you guys doing your thing. I've known about it for a while and I still love you guys so no worry." Mike had a frown on his face that did not go with his raging hard on and had Jose not been so horny and upset he might have laughed. Or he might have crawled over to his friend and take him in his hand, and in his mouth. But he didn't because they didn't see him that way. Jose would not force them to. 

"Are you sure?" Brent asked, and Sarah came around the table to kneel in front of Jose. She reached her hand out to run down his cheek and Jose wanted to cry or moan. A strangled whimper escaped him still and Mike came forward in concern. He didn't come too close as his dick would likely touch someone, and he knew that was not the time for it. 

"Jose, what's wrong?" 'That concern was not meant to come out that voice when that was happening downstairs,' Jose thought. 

"I'm fine guys really. You want to get your, your uh-. We're all adults here and I know stuff happens so it's fine. I'll just leave so you can do it in peace."

"You don't want to join us?" Brent asked. Jose moaned at the thought, which answered Brent's question. 

"No don't worry guys. I won't bother you I swear. You can do it in peace I promise." They weren't letting him leave in peace. He didn't think they were teasing him. His friends weren't like that. But why was Mike nouw behind him, effectively blocking the house door. 

"He didn't ask that Jose." Mike said. "Brent wants to know if you want to join us." He was right behind him. Jose could feel the heat from him on his back, and with Brent to his left, Lauren his right, and Sarah his front Jose was in a circle of hot hell. Their scents mingled together until they were all he smelled. And even with their respective arousals stinging his nose, it smelled like home. 

Tears of shame prickled his eyes and Jose answered. "Yes okay. I'd love to join you. Who in their right mind wouldn't?"

"Then what's the problem?" Mike asked. Jose could hear the frustration in his friend’s voice. 

"There isn't one, I promise I won't perve out on you guys. I can be an adult about this." Jose said. Sarah and Lauren exchanged glances and Jose shut his eyes. "I swear guys, I won't perv I-"

"I see what's going on," said Sarah. 

"Yeah Jose there's been some miscommunication on our part," Lauren finished.   
Jose shook his head with his eyes still shut, "Really guys I swear."

"We want you," Brent said clueing in on what was happening. "To join us in our adult activities. We want you to join us." The others nodded. Jose wasn't sure what Brent said. 

"What?" he asked. 

Mike answered, "We want to fuck you Jose." Blood roared in his ears. 

"Really?" Jose asked, his voice weak. Mike's arms wrapped around Jose's chest. 

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Mike asked. Jose didn't want to jinx it but he gestured to his body, his protruding stomach and wide thighs pancaked in his work khakis while sitting on the floor. With him pointing it out would they realize? 

"Oh no Jose," Sarah cried and tugged him forward so he was pressed by his friends on all sides. Tears sprang to his eyes at her tone. "You're attractive, so fucking attractive Jose," she said.

"Why do you think you're not?" Brent asked. He remembered the car rides home from the gym, and to the gym. How Jose was always nervous to undress in the locker room. How he'd take a stall if he could not stop home to change from work first. Their late night conversations about bodies and Brent's job as a personal trainer. He hadn't thought he'd ever made Jose ashamed of his body. But now he was worried. He could see Lauren was too as they had been the ones who encouraged Jose to workout with them when they found out about his gym membership. 

"We haven't made you ashamed of yourself have we?" Lauren asked. "When we go to the gym? We don't make you ashamed of your body do we?" Jose shook his head. Lauren could barely see the brown of his eyes anymore. He was incredibly aroused, which was good to know. 

"No, none of you have ever made me feel gross. But I'm not like you all. I'm not super hot and buff."

"I hope that's not all you see us as," Mike joked.

"No of course not Mike." Jose said. "You're kind Mike, even when you're an ass." That loosened them up. Jose loved them all dearly. And supported them the way outsiders didn't. He was the newest addition to their friend group and they'd all been surprised at how well they all fit together. That was why they had come up with this plan. Jose was too polite and apparently self conscious to start anything on his own. They'd have to collectively persuade him. They thought they'd be discussing semantics like how the positions would translate or what type of contact he was comfortable with. Not why he deserved them in the first place. Not for the first time Mike questioned putting on his ring that night. 

"You want us right?" Sarah asked, bringing them back on track. "All of us?"

Jose nodded then said, "Yes." A collective breath of relief sounded and Jose smiled. They would bring up his self image again, but for now the night would be continued. 

"Good," Mike said. "Cause I'm brought to blow." Jose moaned good and proper. He could feel the ginger's member throbbing against his back where Mike pressed into him. While Mike rutted against Jose Brent turned Jose's head towards himself. 

"If you're uncomfortable at any time, just say so." Brent told him, then brought his mouth to Jose's. Brent took in Jose's features with his eyes closed and felt his heart constrict. How could the young Hispanic not see his own attractiveness? In his sharp brow above a strong round nose, itself above large pouty lips. God. Brent closed his eyes and moaned as Jose lost himself in the kiss and tentatively poked his tongue against Brent’s lips. Brent put his hands in the other man's short curly hair, running his hand along a short cropped beard in the process. The man was gorgeous. Hopefully they'd help him see that. The thought of a sexually confident Jose excited him as much as the current man in his arms. He had to lose his pants soon. 

As Sarah was taken with the sight of Brent and Jose lost in each other, Lauren turned to Mike. His hazel eyes turned from the make out session to meet hers. She gasped. His eyes were blown wide, his arousal high from the adrenaline earlier and his still hard dick rubbing against the undershirt and back of Jose. 

"You good big guy?" Lauren asked. Mike just groaned as the sensations took hold of him. She chuckled and ran her dark hand along his scruffy chin and buzzed hair. "I know," she whispered as she leant towards his head. "I'm feeling it too." And she was, her thighs were wet with arousal while her green eyes were blown wide too. Her lips met Mike's and the two moaned in small relief. 

Sarah was busy helping Brent out of his pants at that point which allowed Jose to catch his breath and senses slightly as Mike rutted fiercely along his back. Jose was awash in a sea of singing nerves, never felt before and his thoughts could not catch up. He could do nothing but try to catch his breath, even as Sarah, Lauren, and Brent turned to him. Brent had his jeans around his ankles as he tried to take them off without standing or moving his body away from Jose. Brent's erection showed through the pale briefs he had on, leaving a tantalizing outline Jose was drawn to. Jose's had reached out, finally releasing their fisted form on the carpet to rub against Brent's cock. Both men groaned at the contact and with Brent rutting his hips Jose wrapped his hand completely around the cock. It was warm and throbbing in his grip. He wanted those boxer briefs off now so he could feel warm flesh against his skin. Sarah saw the hunger and longing in Jose's eyes and smiled knowingly. She was often the target of focused group seduction as she was easily overcome by lust. It seemed she would have a partner to weather the teasing in the future. For now she wanted to feel Jose's warm skin. 

Jose felt hot hands along his waist and jerked back from Brent and into Lauren who wrapped her arms around his neck to breath in his ear. 

"Sarah wants you naked real bad," she said. The words and breath made Jose tremble. But he was also nervous to be naked. Still when Sarah tugged his undershirt up Jose lifted his arms. He would have crossed his arms across his belly but Brent grabbed them to put on his own heaving chest. His pants were finally off, he wanted Jose to take his underwear off and was determined to have the man do it soon. Sarah frowned when Brent moved his body closer to Jose's. Now it would be longer till the man was naked. Lauren laughed and moved to her friend to drape her body along the other woman's. 

"We've wanted this for a while. Everyone just wants a piece of poor Jose." She said to Sarah who smiled back. 

"Can you blame us?" Sarah whispered, "The man's adorable and so so good." The affection felt for the younger man was astonishing to the group at first. They'd met many years ago at college and had been inseparable since, to the chagrin of other friends and the confusion of family. But Jose fit into their little group even having known them for the small time of a year. And finding out the man needed a new affordable place they'd all jumped to invite Jose to the home they'd bought together. Jose belonged. Each wanted to show him that. 

Mike had calmed a bit in seeing the worry in Jose's eyes. It was hard to miss, even with lust fighting for dominance in everyone. He could see Jose's hands hesitatingly move along the bigger man's chest and stomach as Brent kissed Jose senseless. He touched Brent's shoulder to bring him out of his reverie. Both men looked at Mike when Brent broke the kiss. He looked at a flushed Jose and smirked. 

"You still good buddy? Ready to get naked with us?" Jose looked at Mike's dick still jutting out proudly from the ring at it's base with shiny precum at its tip. Mike could not help moving his pelvic muscles to bounce his dick loving the dark flush that took over Jose's ears, neck, and chest visible even through the hair there. He was definitely the hairiest of the group, Mike wanted to feel its texture along his arched back as Jose took him on hands and knees. But first they needed to strip. Brent spoke.

"Jose, take my underwear off please." Brent's panting breath belied the polite words he spoke. He was in a state. Sarah and Lauren moved closer, wanting to see Jose in action. These first moments would be worth remembering. 

Jose swallowed the spit pooling in his mouth. His hands acted, grabbing the rim of Brent's briefs to pull them down large muscular thighs showing first the short light brown hair of his base. Then the dick itself was exposed causing a groan to leave Jose. The sight of the pale flesh in high contrast to the rest of the tanned skin showed the imprint of bikinis at the beach. He pulled the rest of the garment off quickly to see the testicles hanging neatly under, the skin tight against the balls. Jose had enough of his nerves and the slow pace. He bent forward and kissed along Brent's lower stomach, tickling his nose against the course hair there before kissing the penis base. Brent murmured pleasantly and rubbed Jose's hair and neck. He looked at the wide eyes of Mike and the hungry gazes of Lauren and Sarah apologetically. Or with a semblance of apology as he had the man they all wanted with his lips and now tongue on him. He wasn't that sorry. 

Mike could not look away and started rubbing his dick's head, spreading the wetness there along the rest of the shaft to aid his strokes. Sarah was in a similar state. She was there when Mike had put on the ring, so the whole night she'd been anticipating what was to come. Her panties were ruined so she took them off and put her hand to her core, content with watching for the moment. Lauren was in the same boat. She took off her bra and boxers but instead of joining Mike and Sarah in masturbation, she joined Jose and Brent. She moved behind Jose as he bent forward while seated to suck Brent and put her arms around his waist helping him up on his knees. Sarah smirked when she noticed Jose followed her hands without taking his mouth away.   
‘Yep,’ she thought, ‘the man was theirs’. With Jose on his knees she worked on getting his pants and underwear off. Brent was no help to anyone at that point. Lauren didn't know if Jose was that good or if Brent was overwhelmed with finally having Jose's mouth on him but the biggest member of the group just kept moaning and groaning, grumbling low in his throat and rocking his head back in pleasure. 

Lauren's body pressed against Jose and he felt hard nipples along his back and a warm spot along his clothed rear. His hips rutted back hoping to feel the source of what he knew was slick heat. When her hands fumbled along the belt of his khakis, Jose moved back from Brent's dick to help and to take a moment to think. Were things going fast? Yes. Were things going too fast for him? He wasn't sure. Brent groaned in displeasure when Jose let go of him. He opened his eyes and saw Lauren behind Jose, hands on his belt and crotch. More importantly he saw the far off look in Jose's eyes. He was in his thoughts again. 

"Are you okay Jose?" Brent asked. "Still want this?" Brent held Jose's face in his hands, offering comfort and a grounding contact. Jose smiled and kissed his palm. Brent's dick twitched. 

"Yes," Jose said, "I'm fine with this." And he was. They were his friends. They would take care of him. Jose unbuckled his pants and pushed them down with his boxers to his thighs where Lauren helped them off completely. Now only Sarah had any article of clothing on which she rectified when her shirt joined the clothes pile. The still air of the house did nothing to quell the heat in everyone's gaze as they took Jose in. None had seen him in anything less than a shirt and knee length shorts. They took in the sight hungrily. He was hairier than both Brent and Mike whose hair faired out everywhere but their face, crotch, and pits. He was darker than both men too, skin tone closest to Lauren, the other Hispanic of the group. His arms and legs had strong musculature thanks to joining gym trips with Brent and Lauren but his stomach and back showed clearly the fat round shape of his body. His butt showed that same fat and Lauren wanted very badly to run her hands along, squeeze, slap her palms against it to hear Jose grunt and moan as the reverberations sounded along the room. She would bring that up with him later. For now she wanted to press herself against his back, so she did and humped against Jose. The younger man, youngest of the group groaned at finally feeling Lauren's wetness. He turned his head to her and was met in a fierce kiss, while her hands ran along his chest and groin respectively. 

Jose moaned into the kiss and Brent went to attack his throat, sucking and licking the skin not covered by hair to get at the sensitive part near Jose's ears. Laurens strong hand now had Jose's dick and she gave a light squeezing tug. ‘Oh that's hefty,’ she thought. He was the thickest dick she had held. So firm and wide at the base with a few inches to the tip weeping at this point. Lauren sucked his tongue into her mouth and shared a groan with Brent and Jose. Brent was working his way down Jose's chest but was side tracked by the darker man's nipples, round and pointing to his mouth and tongue. He couldn't get enough of Jose's body or his reactions. Lauren took his previous spot at Jose's ears, not stopping her rut for a moment. 

"You like this? Sarah rubbing her own clit with Mike about to blow?" Lauren's husked words brought Jose's eyes to Sarah and Mike who were leaning against each other on the couch touching themselves while staring at him. He wanted to blush or come himself from their heated gazes straying all over his body like they had never seen anything like it. But there was awe in their glazed eyes, and love in their lazy smiles. "Do you see how wet Sarah is? She's been waiting for this for so long Jose. I bet there's a puddle under her, the naughty girl." Sarah moaned at Lauren's tone and words. Ooh, her dominant side was rearing, ready to mark and claim another. Sarah couldn't wait. 

Lauren continued. "You see Mike all hard and panting. I think he's jealous. You sucked Brent's dick first. And after he wore that tight ring for you Jose. You naughty boy." Jose whimpered and panted. Brent was now lazily stroking his own dick, enjoying the way Lauren was helping Jose fall to his pleasure. She had Jose's dick in her hand still and stroked it slowly, rubbing over the head on every upward pass. It was slick and ready for everything, a wet suction sounded to the room. Mike licked his lips. 

"You feel bad about that Jose?" Mike asked and got off the couch to stand in front of Jose. 

"Want to make it up to him?" Lauren asked. She squeezed his dick with strong pressure when Jose answered. Jose cried out in a long tapered moan. 

"Yes, god yes." he cried out as strong rivults of clear precum squirted out. 

"Then suck him." Lauren pushed Jose's head forward with her lips, giving the back of his head a light kiss when Jose took the long dick in his mouth. Mike sported the longest dick Jose had seen in person. He hadn't seen many dicks but Mike was an impressive length. Jose couldn't put the whole length in his mouth, but Mike didn't care. Mike had his dick in Jose's mouth, something he'd wanted for a while now. He was a lucky SOB. Lauren let Jose move to his knees to better get his lips and tongue on Mike, but she did not move far. She wanted an orgasm now. The first of many that night. 

She pushed Jose forward a bit, so that he had to put his hands on Mike's waist to not fall into the man. Then she put her right leg up to get herknee wrapped along his waist, keeping her left leg down she reached to her crotch, spread her labia and pubic mons so her hard wet clit was exposed, and pressed firmly into Jose's buttox. The first few thrusts were slow and firm, she was spreading her slick along Jose to make the sweet friction that much sweeter. Brent stayed on the floor, sitting against the coffee table when his knees began to hurt. His dick throbbed in his hand as he squeezed the base, desperate not to come just yet. He wanted it to be from Jose's body on his own when he finally climaxed. Lauren quickened her pace, cunt gliding along Jose's back deliciously. He was moaning with his mouth full of Mike and was making cute wet noises in the back of his throat when Mike would lose control of his hips and rut forward a few times. Mike wouldn't force himself down Jose's throat. Not until they talked about it first. Before any of them penetrated him, just the thought had Mike on the brink of release so he moved away from Jose to drop on his own knees to finally kiss the man who had been on the group's mind. Jose moaned into the kiss surprised marginally that Mike wasn't weirded out by the taste of himself. Jose thought people didn't like that. His thoughts were sidetracked when Lauren quickened her pace and groaned in his ear. 

Her body was draped all along his now as she pushed Jose onto all fours as her climax approached. "Feel that?" she panted. "That's what you do to me, to all of us." Laurent grunted. "Everytime you start talking about music or art and ramble-" Her sentence cut off as a loud moan escaped. "Do you know how long we've wanted to do this. Push you down and have our way with you. Make your body feel so good you'd beg us to keep it up." Her little speech was making everyone hot and bothered. Especially Jose who could only pant. "Oh God, I'm gonna cum Jose. Cum so hard uh ooh-" Lauren stopped talking and bit Jose's shoulder as her orgasm slammed through her. Her hips spasmed against Jose as wetness squeezed out to coat him in even more slick heat. Jose's dick bobbed in sympathy spasms. It wanted release too. But Jose was content to see where the night went first. 

Lauren's hips slowed then stopped, and she let go of his shoulder, kissing the bruise she'd left. Guilt warred with pride as she admired her handiwork and licked it. "That was a good beginning big boy." She whispered in Jose's ear. Jose stayed panting, unable to respond. Lauren looked from Mike’s hungry gaze, to Brent's amused stare, to land on Sarah who was still rubbing herself and looking at Jose. Sarah should be sated soon, Lauren thought. 

Jose thought so too as he looked at Sarah's almost pained expression. "Can I go to her?" he asked Lauren who was draped along his back still. At his question and easy deference to her authority a strong ache shot through to her clit. It made her gasp. Jose was going to be so good for them. Of this she had no doubt. 

"You don't have to ask me sweetie," Lauren said. "Ask Sarah. It's her pussy you want to taste right?" Jose would have blushed but the blood had not left his face in what felt an eternity. He was surprised his erection was strong as it was with all the blood roaring in his ears and chest. 

"Sarah," he called gently, "Can I? Do you want me to-" He didn't know how to finish his question but Sarah knew. 

"You want to eat me out Jose? Taste me till I cream in your mouth?" At Jose's nod she spread her legs and welcomed him to her core. Jose stood on shaky legs and walked to Sarah, only slightly conscious of his dick not flush against his abdomen like the others. But no one made a big deal of it, and with everyone nude he tried not to worry. He needn’t worry, as the others were very taken with him and would prove it that night. 

"Hi," he said. Sarah smiled wide, warm and happy as she took her friend in. Here eyes landed on his dick, heavy and firm against his tight balls. She licked her lips. "I wanna be the one tasting right now," he said and stopped Sarah leaning forward with a soft hand on her shoulder. 

She smiled again and said "Then please, be my guest." With that incentive Jose braced himself against the couch and got on his knees. Brent rushed forward with a pillow in his hands. 

"Don't need your knees hurting this early in the night." Brent said with a wink that made Jose's dick visibly twitch. Sarah and Brent saw, the former laughing sweetly while the later just smiled and helped place the pillow. Then with a kiss from Brent to Jose and Sarah's forehead the two were left alone on the couch. The others weren't far, just in the kitchen getting bottled water and energy bars. They would be taking it to the master bedroom to get ready for the next few hours. 

Sarah knew this but realized Jose was too busy staring at her dripping core to notice the flurry of activity happening a few feet from them. She noticed with a start that Jose was incredibly nervous and had been from the beginning. 

"You've never done this, have you?" Jose didn't answer verbally. Just shook his head. "Jose," she began, not wanting to embarrass him. But she had to know. "Are you a virgin?" Jose nodded his head. 

"Please don't tell them," Jose said. He was mortified. Would they think differently if he couldn't please them? He wanted them all bad, wanted to share the beautiful thing they had going on. But would they want him if they knew he was new to every aspect of relationships?

"Jose, sweetie. No one will judge you for this. Shit we would have done this differently if we knew."

"Knew what?" Mike asked, surprised talking met his ears instead of groaning and wet mouthing upon entering the living room.

"Nothing." Jose said and then to stop Sarah saying anything he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. With her body as worked up as it was, a loud groan left Sarah's lips instead of words. She gave Mike a meaningful look, they would talk after her orgasm. It wouldn't take long anyway. A virgin Jose may have been, but god his pouty lips didn't belie that. She rubbed her blonde muff against his lips, enjoying the friction of his beard against her inner thighs and labia. It wouldn't take long at all to make her see stars. Not with the way Jose was making quick work of her clit. Even without fingering stimulation she was going to come. 

Jose was in heaven. Had been when he had Brent and Mike in his mouth. The man couldn't get enough of the taste of his friends, their most intimate parts along his tongue. He wanted their taste on his tongue forever. He moved his mouth to Sarah’s opening, and sucked hard. A high pitched whine joined the moans leaving her mouth, gaining in strength the harder Jose sucked until finally warm wetness met his tongue in droves to wet his chin and nose as Sarah's hips jutted to and fro in her passion. Jose wrapped his arms around her legs to keep his mouth right where it was. After a few moments of this Mike put his hands on Jose's shoulders to rub his neck and the baby hairs there. 

"I think she's good for now champ," he said. He bent down to whisper in Jose's ear. "Leave some for the rest of us." Whether he meant Sarah or himself mattered not to Jose as Mike kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into Joses' mouth with little difficulty. He loved the tastes in Jose's mouth, loved the way their essence combined.

"We ready to move to the room?" Sarah asked as she slowly worked her way off the couch. Mike broke the kiss with Jose reluctantly. 

"Yeah, Brent and Lauren are ready and waiting," he said, grinning at Sarah. She knew that grin. Brent and Lauren were warming the bed up. She laughed and helped Jose to his feet. 

"You good to go champ?" she asked Jose, co opting Mike's nickname. Jose nodded, again nervous. She would have to work with him on that. 

Jose was still worked up with lust and nerves to think anything of the nickname. Mike had been trying to get a new name to stick to Jose since their first meeting. Nothing on that front was new. But the thought of what waited through the bedroom had him nervous. 

Over the months of living in the house, he had noticed how often the four spent time in their room. The door on occasion would remain open and his walking by to the bathroom or closet would see him with an eyeful of their constant cuddle fests. He had never met a group more touchy feely than the one he lived with, though he almost immediately knew why. 

And now he was joining them. Him, Jose the youngest of the group, the fattest of the group, who hadn't even had a kiss before that night. Let alone sucked a dick and clit. Jose was way over his head and it would show sooner or later. Sarah already knew. How soon till the rest?

Jose had been standing still as the thoughts rushed in his head. Which allowed Mike to ask Sarah, "What was going on earlier?" She didn't want to break the confidence of Jose but with him in his state of panic there wasn't much more to break. 

"I think," she started and Mike's features joined the choppy discomfort of Jose's. 

"Oh no, did we pressure him? Does he not want this? We should have talked about this first we can't lose him Sarah!" Mike liked Jose, had from the first meeting but it went deeper than attraction. He could feel the deepening emotions that surrounded the Hispanic man, Mike was already falling for him. 

"Babe we're not losing him," the unspoken yet did nothing to calm Mike. "It's just I don't think he's done this before." Sarah said. Mike tilted his head. 

"Most people haven't though." Mike said. "This whole polygamy thing confuses people if it goes farther than sex." And he was right but Sarah hadn't meant that. 

"No I mean any relationship ever." Mike felt his eyebrows shoot up. That was news to him. "Jose just told me he's a virgin."

"He's a what!?" Brent yelled. Brent had been sent out by Lauren who was unwilling to come from rubbing against his cock without the rest of them their to help ground her. And he admitted the thought of the warm bodies of the others and their touches and moans had Brent rushing from under Lauren right quick. But he hadn't expected not to be greeted by sex in the lving room, or to see Jose still kneeling on a pillow in front of the couch with Mike and Sarah whispering beside him. Not even the sightly view of Jose kneeling in all his glory could stop the words Sarah said going through his ears and brain. Mike and Sarah turned at his yell but Brent's eyes could only see Jose. Which meant the way Jose tensed was not missed. 

The words registered with Mike a few moments later who said "Wait, Jose you're a virgin?" to which Lauren responded:

"What the hell is going on?" She, having heard the exclamation of shocked worry from Brent's voice, had come out to the living room to be as surprised as Brent and Mike. 

Jose felt close to tears as white hot shame ran through him. This was not how he wanted this to happeen. Not naked on the floor with the taste of Sarah still heavy on his tongue. Jose placed his hands in his lap, hiding his penis from the room, or what he could cover with it still firm and erect. For a moment he wished he'd never met Mike that day, but quickly regretted it. If nothing else came of this night, Jose would forever be thankful he'd gotten to be with the four he'd grown to love in any capacity. 

Lauren came forward into the living room to crouch by Jose whose lovely face spelt discomfort. She felt her heart break at the sight and wanted to comfort him even as her libido enjoyed the way he looked on his knees with head down and dick hardly hidden from view. Hopefully that view could be enjoyed and explored a little later. Because right now Jose needed to be comforted and shown how much more he meant to them than as an extra in their bed.

"Jose," she said. "Please come to bed with us." Brent's brow furrowed. 

"Lauren, I don't think now's the time," he said. 

"We really should have talked to your first," Lauren continued. "Which we should do now in our very comfy King Plus sized mattress. We want you, have for a while and if you're okay with a bit of cuddling that's what we'll do. Nothing but that and talking will happen Jose." Lauren said and put her hand on Jose's shoulder, knowing how tempted she'd be if she put her hand anywhere else. 

"You sure about that promise?" Sarah asked. "Cause Lauren you sound a bit like a pervert." Lauren mock glared at Sarah over Jose's shoulder. Mike nudged Brent who still seemed uneasy and Sarah caught sight of the movement as her eye was drawn to the groins of the men as they bobbed along with the movement. She wanted to curse her horniness for a moment but noticed Jose looking away from the same sight as he looked around the room. 

"We should all talk," Sarah said. Mike agreed.

"Yeah, Jose talking. That thing you love to do but with cuddling." Mike teased. Jose was still nervous, but they were acting as they normally did with him, and that allowed for some comfort. 

"Okay," Jose said. "We can talk. In your room."

"On our bed." Brent pitched in. Then he and Lauren helped Jose up, waiting a moment for his legs to steady before ushering Jose to their shared master bedroom. Brent was reminded of a royal guard detail, while Jose took in the fact no one made a move to their clothes. Instead of feeling pressured the way Jose expected, he felt almost comfortable. Almost as though the others didn't want to put their walls or barriers back up. 

Once in the bedroom Jose took the time to take the decor and features in. The few times he had been invited in he'd declined, not wishing to see the room he wanted permanent access to. It was decorated homely, in a style reminiscent of the rest of the house but more at ease or rather without appearance to worry about. The living room, kitchen, game room, they all had the items and personalities of the owners but held separate, in their individual nooks and crannies, like each were an exhibit item staged to tell the story of the individual and not the group they belonged to. 

The bedroom was different. It was a sanctuary. The place Mike, Sarah, Brent, and Lauren did not have to pretend to be anything other than the unit they were. And yes their belongings had their set place and order, but they overlapped in a deliciously intimate manner. Jackets hung over chairs and closet doors belonging to anyone needing the warmth or scent of the previous wearer, not the sole property of the purchaser. Knick knacks atop a work desk in the corner with the perfumes of Sarah, the crystals of Brent, the statues of Mike and the notebooks and laptop for client scheduling Lauren busied herself with on week nights. Their lives had coalesced into one unite and Jose wanted to cry at the comfort of it. To belong so effortlessly. But he turned his attention to the others who made their way to the bed, the quilt already turned down with pillows placed in a jumble along the foot. Jose looked at the armchair on the other side of the room by the chaise that was never not covered by clothes, he was torn between that and the huddled group on the bed. 

"If you don’t want to cuddle that's fine. But I sure would be disappointed," the caring voice of Brent called out. Mike nodded as did Lauren.

"You might feel better with us close too." Sarah said. And Jose knew she was right. Even as embarrassed as he was, the thought of being away from her, from Mike, and Brent and Lauren sent a shiver of unease down his spine. So he gingerly sat down, on the edge of the bed near Mike's legs who sat toward the foot of the bed facing Jose and the bedroom door. The others sat and laid at the bed's head with Lauren and Brent sitting and Sarah stretched out. Jose remembered she had a full day at the gym with her PT clients booked back to back.

He felt bad immediately. "Sarah if you're tired we can wait till tomorrow." He said, but Sarah shook her head. 

"This is important and tomorrow is a rare day off for us all, remember." 

"Besides I wanna know how the hell you're a virgin." said Mike.

"Cause he hasn't had sex." Brent said nudging the redhead with his foot. 

"Yeah thanks Sherlock, but how's that possible." Mike leaned closer to Jose, earnest in his next question. "Have you never been with anybody? Like at all? In any relationship?" Jose looked at his hands, shy to see the bright brown gaze directed at him. It held disbelief, though he didn't know why.

"You never mentioned that." Brent said. "Whenever relationships came up you never talked about yours. And you never asked about ours." 

"Yeah, you just listened to us. But you never changed the subject." Sarah added. Lauren nodded.

"If we'd known we would have been less coy with you." Lauren said as she scooted closer to Jose who hadn't looked up from his hands. She wanted to see his face, his eyes always so expressive. Needed the reassurance that he was not hurt or upset by what had happened that night. 

"We are so sorry Jose," Brent said, but was stopped by Jose's tear stricken face as he looked up from his lap. 

"Why?" Jose asked. Mike reacted first, getting to the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around Jose who fell into the contact. 

"Why what sweet champ?" he asked and rubbed his hand through Jose's curls before drying his tears with his palm. 

"Why are you sorry? Did you not like me? Was I that bad? I'm sorry-"

"Nope I'm stopping you right there Jose." Mike said. "No matter what happens I will never regret what we've done so far. Ever. And you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all." Mike finished. 

"We all mean that Jose," Lauren said in an earnest voice. "We're not sorry about you, we're sorry if you felt pressured."

"Then ask me that." Jose said.

"If you felt pressured?" Mike asked. Jose nodded. "Well, did you?"

"No, I did not feel pressured and nothing that happened was anything I hadn't thought about before." Jose needed them to understand that. He couldn't regret what had happened as he'd been craving it for weeks by that point. 

Mike was silent but looked at Brent who moved towards them to pull both into his arms to move to the middle of the bed. Jose melted further into the warmth of the two bodies and could not help but moan. 

"Would you want to continue the night then?" Brent asked.

"Hell yes," Jose said before he took Mike's face in his hands to kiss. Brent stroked Jose's chest, focusing on the nipples straining in his palms and kissed Jose's neck where his groans reverberated. Brent's dick was slick and throbbing against Jose's back so he rutted slowly and sensually from his seated position behind the practically prone Hispanic man. Mike laid on top of Jose at that moment to trap Brent's hands to feel the warmth of Jose's flesh against his own. There was only so much patience he had, and the ring along the base of his balls felt uncomfortably tight now. Edging was not for him. Mike wanted to blow, on Jose, soon. So he rutted powerfully, feeling Brent's hands joining Jose's on his back as Mike threw his head back to moan. His dick rubbed against Jose’s and Mike felt dizzy at the difference in size. Jose was so thick and heavy against him. He wanted it everywhere on his body, wanted to feel that warm heavy presence slide home in him to make him leak cum and see stars. And one day that would happen. After more talking and a field day of preparation where Mike wasn't rushing to climax with frottage. But God what an orgasm he would have, then and now. 

Mike pulled his chest back and looked at Jose, the only one he had eyes for at that moment though he felt Lauren andSarah next to Brent, likely hot and bothered and waiting their turn for Jose. Lauren had marked him first, but Mike would claim second as was only right considering how long he'd fucking worn that damn cock ring. 

Jose grabbed Mike's hip with one hand while he placed his other along Mike’s and his dick where they rubbed against each other, so slick and hot. He created a loose fist around them and gaped at the beauty of Mike's face. His mouth was open in hard pants and moans while his eyes were squeezed shut. Mike looked absolutely delightful.

"You're close aren't you?" Jose asked and moved his hand up and down lightly to help Mike along. 

"So close Jose, so fucking close." Mike said. "Gonna cover you with so much cum baby, all for you oh unng all for you!" Mike couldn't hold it any longer and cried out. His dick spasmed in Jose's hand as it spurted over and over again along Jose's stomach and chest. Jose fought his own arousal at the sight and sounds of Mike, he didn't want to come yet. So he pulled his hand off his own dick to more firmly squeeze along Mike's.

"Holy shit Mike," Lauren breathed. "That's a big load." Mike opened his eyes to take in his handiwork. His dick gave a tired jolt in Jose's hand as he watched the spent seed slide down Jose's chest and stomach to pool against his groin. 

"Hmmm, someone should clean that up huh?" Mike moaned out. But before he could bend down to start on Jose's dick, glistening with both their secretions, Sarah and Lauren pushed him away. 

"Go cool down," Sarah said. "We've got this."

Brent laughed form his seat still behind Jose, "Do you need me out the way?" he asked though his arms tightening around Jose showed reluctance. 

Lauren smiled. "Move your hips and legs to the side if you want to be taken care of too." she said before she and Sarah moved to spread their bodies along the mattress to get a better angle at the two dark tipped dicks. Mike settled himself down to watch, sure he'd need some help soon. 

Sarah smiled at Lauren, then went to work on Jose's dick. It fit snuggly in her mouth until she got to the base where it widened out. So she put her hand around that warm skin to keep the friction and pleasure up for Jose. The chubby man moaned and Brent turned Jose's head and lips to meet his own. Brent's longer member was also in a mouth with a hand committed to the balls. Lauren knew just what the taller man needed to tip him over the edge, but she wanted to take her time with Brent, not have him to come too soon. She put her mouth on his head, tonguing the glans and the shiny liquid that oozed out the tip. Brent bucked his hips up and whimpered into Jose's mouth. 

Jose was in a realm of pleasure he never thought he'd experience. Sarah was using what Mike and Brent liked to bring Jose peak sensations. She moved her hand around his base, squeezing on the odd beat of a twisting up stroke to keep the action being too frequent, too predictable. Meanwhile she suctioned the flesh of his head in the back of her throat to create a glucking mmmm. Sarah ran her mouth on and off Jose's dick then, imitating what she hoped he would do to another part of her one day. Jose moaned and panted above her and she felt his hands storke through her short hair and face. She could see his face, with mouth open wide to let out harsh breaths, and eyes wide and blown. His stomach heaved blocking her continual view of Jose, but with each exhale she got that scorching gaze to meet her own. Sarah didn't mind. It was Jose she was bringing to the peaks of pleasure, Jose who had gone down on her even with his virgin status and the nerves it brought, intent on making her feel good. She moved her mouth away from his warm dick, her hand picked up the slack, moving over his head and balls which she massaged. 

Sarah kissed his dickhead and said, "You're so hot panting like that Jose." He whimpered. "Yeah baby just like that." said Sarah, "You're so close aren't you?" Sarah moved her mouth back to his dick to take the length in her throat. She gagged a bit as she moved on and off him, but continued until she could get all the way down his length, until her chin hit his balls and rested there. Jose groaned and whimpered as he lost his mind, and control of his hips. They undulated in pleasure as his throat let out high pitched cries. Sarah swallowed around him, and the constricting warm throat muscles around his dick head set him off. With a deep bellied groan he came undone. Jose had the presence of mind to tug lightly on Sarah's head in warning before his seed spilled into her mouth, or really down her throat. But she didn't move away as she felt Jose lurch and twitch in her mouth, his balls contracting against her chin as they emptied themselves down her throat. She just moaned, breathed and continued to suck even as her jaw grew tired and achy from his girth. 

His thrusts slowed and then stopped and he sighed out a "Thank you," even as his hands tugged harder on Sarah to bring her up to his lips. She complied and moaned into Jose's mouth. 

Brent and Lauren had stopped their movements as Sarah and Jose heated up, and now they shared smiles and grins. But Brent had yet to come and he wanted Jose. So he called Jose's name and touched his shoulder. Jose looked at Brent and gave the man a tired smile. 

"Think you can help me real quick?" Brent asked. Jose looked where Brent's eyes were pointed and the tired smile turned into a hungry one. 

"I think I can manage." Jose said. He tugged Brent's hips up until the man was kneeling on the soft mattress with one hand on the headboard and the other on Jose's steady shoulder. 

"Make it quick though." Lauren said as she and Mike and Sarah leaned against each other. "We want the cuddles now." And they did, but she could see Mike was affected again even without the ring on. She wasn't any better after seeing Jose come. Mike read her thoughts and moved his hand to her wet folds. She moaned and smiled at him before taking his dick in her hands. Their hands rubbed and stroked to the rhythm of Jose bobbing on Brent's dick, taking the majority of it down his throat like a pro, with the occasional gagging wet noise they all couldn't help but find alluring. Sarah was rubbing her own clit at the sight, with her body also being jostled by Lauren at her side moving against Mike's hands. She would have joined her hand to their ministrations but was craving penetration. Instead she moved her other hand down to her opening, rubbing her finger through the slick wetness there before slowly sliding in. She groaned in a quiet release of breathe that only Mike heard as Lauren was busy starting at Brent's ass clenching and rutting and Jose's hand tugging on his own hard again dick. Lauren couldn't wait to test the limits of Jose's endurance and stamina, but for now she was focused on her own release and Mike's whose dick was trembling in her hand with its twitches. He was very close, and so was she. Sarah was close too and her fingers moved in and out of her center, making wet noises in the air matched by Lauren's hand, Mike's fingers, and Jose's throat. They were all so close. Then Brent's hips stuttered and he thrusted once, twice, then an almost scream alerted his release down Jose's throat who swallowed as much he could before Brent's still rutting hips slipped his dick out from between Jose's lips. 

Then Brent’s release sprayed it's finishing spurts along Jose's face and chest. That sight set Mike off who yelled his release and spilled along his own chest and Lauren's hands. Lauren squeezed her hand around Mike to help prolong his orgasm and in thanks he brought his other hand down to toy with her opening and the small space between openings, a very sensitive part of her body. She came with a grunt and Mike dipped his finger into her vagina so she could contract on something, as she liked. 

Sarah brought up the rear and came when Jose did which happened when he saw Mike's finger disappear into Lauren. Sarah's own fingers were sucked into her own opening and she moaned a "Hell yes," as her orgasms washed over her. Then there was a stillness in the room, a calm as they came down. Heavy breathing and the slick noise of hands moving across wetness were the only sounds. Jose was fighting exhaustion in a losing battle. He could see the exhaustion shared by others but he didn't want to give in to it. The night had changed him and his life for the better and that magical experience was one he wanted to be in forever. Even with the continuous encouragement he could not help the fear that still resided in the periphery of his mind. 

Brent and Mike knew what Jose felt and thought, or they guessed it from the creases on his features. But it was late and they were spent. And what healed better than a restful sleep surrounded by loved ones? More serious discussions would have to happen if they were to make their new relationship work. Jose had gone from none to four, and they wanted it to work. 

Mike slid off the bed, kissing Lauren and Sarah by him as he followed Brent to the on suite bathroom. They gathered wash clothes and warm water with no words spoken between them. Words did not need to be shared, to shatter the comforting silence in the aftermath of their nighttime fun. As one they returned to the room to find Sarah and Lauren preparing the bed with a nervous looking Jose. He didn't know if he should stay or retreat to his own room. With the pillows along the head again Lauren took Jose's hand and led him back to the bed to lie down. From there Brent and Mike helped wipe everyone clear of the fluids shed in excitement. Wiping between thighs, chests, faces, anywhere a mess needed cleaning. Then they all went to lay down, Jose firmly in the middle knowing heart to heart words could wait for the morning sun to start.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thank you for reading my first fic. I hope to add more to this story in the next week. I have a lot of ideas of what Jose can experience next. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
